Illusion
by BarbedWire23
Summary: Just a moment in a winter bliss...{YamiYugi} R&R!


"Illusion"

Author: BarbedWire23

Disclaimer: ^^ Nope.

Summary: Just a moment in a winter bliss.

The night was quiet. It was a darkening addiction as the wind howled, and the leaves filtered through paved streets.

December was the time of year, as scattered Christmas lights grew throughout Domino City, which shone in vibrant reds, blues, and greens.

The clouded, desolate sky revealed no sign of stars overhead as they hung drearily, almost as if it was to rain. 

The Motou household loomed silently; a small two-story game store perched on a street corner. Inside, shadows extended from hidden corners, making out the creatures of the dark.

And the stairwell seemed to grow darker with every minute of the midnight hour.

Yugi Motou, former duelist of the Duelist Kingdom, slept soundly behind one of the two bland white doors.

His blue sheets moving with every spin his body made, seeking for comfort.

A sigh was heard as he rested on his back, his subtle lips curling into a slight smile.

There was a rustle, and the ancient millennium item, the Sennen Puzzle, began to glow in an odd yellow hue.

A rattle, and a clank, and there hovered the ancient spirit, awakened by the sudden pick-up of wind beyond the thin walls of the Motou household.

He looked about his surroundings, finding it not too dark to see.

Crimson eyes trailed over a small wooden desk and chair, its contents held a deck and a large binder along with a pen. A tall lamp stood not to far from the desk, as well as a trashcan. And then, there was the wooden twin-sized bed, where the wandering eyes stopped upon the form beneath the heavy covers.

"Yugi…" Whispered the spirit breathlessly as he began the small trek to the bedside, where he had then gazed down at the smaller teen.

The eye upon his head gleamed for a moment as Yugi's own grin spread itself infectiously upon his own lips.

Leaning down to get a closer look, he watched as Yugi scrunched up his small nose, and then made to scratch the obvious irritation.

This magnificent being, in the spirit's eyes, was one of beauty as he greedily took in the smaller's appearance. His small nose, soft flushed cheeks, delicate pink lips, and soft tri-colored hair.

The spirit smiled knowingly as a hand reached down to brush aside the bangs littering his light's face.

Although, in his transparent form, the spirit frowned as his hand sunk straight through Yugi's face, causing the smaller to stir in his deep slumber.

Sighing sadly, the spirit sat on his light's bed, facing the frosted window. It was snowing outside. Each snowflake resembling powdered sugar as it blanketed high upon the sill of Yugi's bedroom window.

'So close. And yet, so far from it.' Thought the spirit numbly as he choked silently on a dry sob, turning to gaze upon Yugi once again.

Getting to his shaky feet, the spirit leaned over Yugi's form once more, a single tear running down his cheek and falling upon Yugi's nose.

The spirit had then stepped back awkwardly as the younger boy slowly woke from his sleep, although had disappeared before Yugi could catch sight of the imposing Pharaoh.

"Hm?" Mumbled little Yugi as he opened his vibrant lilac eyes.

"Oh!" He gasped, sitting straight up in his bed to peer out of the window, a wide smile grazing his features.

"It's snowing…" He whispered to himself, the white magical flakes slowly drifting to the ground outside.

"Yami!" Yugi cried happily, as he slid off of his bed to slip on his slippers, before he raced over to the desk where the golden puzzle lay untouched.

"Yami." Yugi whispered to the golden trinket as it glowed in acknowledgement before the infamous Pharaoh decided to make his appearance known.

"Good morning, Aibou." Greeted the spirit, chuckling slightly at the childish look upon his Hikari's features.

"Yami, It's wonderful. You must see the snow!" Yugi smiled enthusiastically, looking adorable, in the crimson orbs, clad in his red shirt and matching plaid pants.

Yami smiled down at the boy before him as the smaller gestured for him to follow him out the door and down the stairs and into the midnight surroundings.

As they reached the front door of the game shop, in which Yugi had then flung open, they stepped out into another realm, one of which was indeed a winter wonderland.

"Oh, Yami! I'm so happy! I knew it would snow this year!" Yugi cried happily, stretching out his arms to the sky and turning in a merry circle.

"I'm glad, Aibou." Was his response, as the Pharaoh stood unseen behind the circling youth.

"Yami?" Yugi suddenly inquired, his circling diminished as he looked shyly upon the other.

"Yes, Aibou?" The spirit questioned in turn.

"I'm really grateful. Be-because, this year, I can spend my snowy days—with you." Yugi stammered, a soft red hue complementing his cheeks.

The Pharaoh smiled, allowing the smaller to wrap his small arms around his sheer middle.

"Me too, Aibou." Chuckled the spirit, his own loving gaze resting on the boy's head.

"Will you stay with me? For always?" Whispered Yugi in the peaceful covering the snow had provided for them.

"Yes, Aibou." The spirit began, chuckling as the smaller looked up to him, his eyes sparkling in their moist condition.

"For always."

((A/N:: I'm so into the whole Christmassy thing this year…wonder why ^^. Muh, and poor Yami has no real form in this fic, but he does have Yugi, yes? lol, I write too much fluff…Oh well! ^^ Review?))


End file.
